M1014
The Benelli M4 "Super 90" is a semi-automatic shotgun made by the Italian company, Benelli. It was designed in 1998 to replace the Remington 870 as the standard shotgun for the United States Military and was accepted by its more commonly known name, the M1014, in 1999. It has been featured in Battlefield 2: Euro Force, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Euro Force The Benelli M4 is the standard-issue shotgun of the EU Engineer Kit. Like the Saiga, the Benelli M4 is a semi-automatic shotgun. However, each round is loaded individually, as with the pump-action shotguns, and hence its reload is on the slower side. It is also as powerful as the pump-action shotguns, dealing more than enough damage to kill two enemies at short range. This stands in contrast to the Saiga, whose damage is insufficient to kill even a single enemy at close range. Gallery Screen056.jpg|The Benelli M4 in Battlefield 2 screen063.png|Reloading the Benelli M4 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2 Benelli M4 Sight.png|Aiming the Benelli M4 BF2 Benelli M4 Left.png|3D model of the Benelli M4 in Battlefield 2 BF2 Benelli M4 Center.png|3D model of the Benelli M4 in Battlefield 2 BF2 Benelli M4 Righ.png|3D model of the Benelli M4 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 3 Singleplayer In the Singleplayer campaign, it is found on an equipment desk just before entering the basement during the mission, Comrades. It is also found with an Extended Magazine in the subway in Semper Fidelis / The Great Destroyer, blocking a door from opening which the player must remove. However, it will not be kept for long, because after a later Quick Time Event, the weapon will be lost. Enemies during the missions Night Shift, and Operation Guillotine may also drop this weapon when killed. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M1014 is unlocked at level 22. It has a higher fire rate compared to the 870MCS due to the semi-automatic nature of the gun, but has higher recoil and a shorter range. Similar to the 870MCS, M1014 was equipped with a 5-round tube or a 7-round one with Extended Magazine. Its reload time varies depending on how many rounds have already been spent, and like the 870MCS, the M1014 can fall into an infinite reload bug. Due to the smaller magazine size compared to other semi-automatic shotguns, the June 4th update increased the number of projectiles in a shell to 10 compared to 9. The weapon can fire while reloading as long as one or more shells is loaded. The appearance of the weapon is altered by the use of extended magazines. Gallery BF3 M1014 Rest.png|The M1014 in Battlefield 3 BF3 M1014 IS.png|The M1014's iron sight. battlefield-3-m1014-6.jpg|A M1014 with a Red Dot Sight attached. shotgun.jpg|3D render of the M1014. Battlefield 3 M1014 IS.png|Iron sight render. BF3 M1014 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M1014 Battlefield 4 The M1014 is a shotgun featured in Battlefield 4. Unlike previous games, the M1014 in Battlefield 4 is modeled after the fixed stock Benelli M1 instead of the M4. Singleplayer The M1014 is unlocked by completing the Silver assignment in Tashgar by scoring 10,000 points. HOLO, No Accessories, Compensator and 12 Gauge Buckshot. It sports an ERDL Desert finish. Multiplayer The M1014 is a semi-automatic, tubular magazine fed shotgun unlocked after the 870 MCS by achieving 11,000 shotgun score. The M1014 possess the lowest damage profile, equivalent to the Saiga 12K and DBV-12 but possess the tightest spread over range and the 2nd fastest rate of fire, behind the QBS-09 and only 10 rounds a minute faster than the Saiga 12K and DBV-12. As the weapon is tube fed, it takes little time to reload the weapon and immediately begin firing again. The M1014 unlocks the US attachments, with Russian and Chinese Attachments unlocked in Battlepacks. Gallery BF4 M1014 model.png|'M1014' BF4 M1014-1.png|First person view BF4 M1014-2.png|Iron sights BF4 M1014-3.png|Reloading BF4 M1014-4.png|Cocking Battlefield Hardline The M4 is a semi automatic shotgun introduced in the Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal expansion. This shotgun excels in close-range combat; however, it can be suited for mid-range combat with a full choke or slugs. It is similar to the Saiga 12, but it loads individual shells instead of a magazine. This has advantages, such as the ability to shoot while reloading, and disadvantages, such as the fact that the full reload is longer. A good attachment combination for many situations goes as follows: Holo sight, full choke, and tactical light. Trivia *In Battlefield 2: Euro Force, the Benelli M4 is seen with two different colored shotgun shells. When firing, blue shotgun shells come out. When reloading, red shotgun shells are put in. *The M1014 in Battlefield 4 is actually the earlier Benelli M1, as distinguished by its foregrip and the more gentle slope at the rear of the receiver behind the sight. External links *Benelli M4 on Wikipedia *Benelli M4 on Modern Firearms de:Benelli M4 Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 2 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 3 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 4 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal